Ten Inspirations
by sweet ayako15
Summary: This is one of those "put your music player on shuffle and write what comes to mind for each song" sort of deals. They're all together in one chapter, and the pairings are (mostly) Usuk/Ukus, Sufin, Prucan, and Spamano. Enjoy! M for death, mpreg, sexual refrences.


**Alright I started to get somewhat stumped, if you will, on my other story "Of Social Importance" and the One-shot for my 200****th**** reviewer and a request that I had gotten a week ago… So I decided to do something quick and simple to clear my head. So here's one of those "Put your music on shuffle and write about whatever comes to mind for the first ten songs" sort of deals. It's a mixture of mostly Usuk/Ukus, and some Sufin, Spamano, Prucan. Some will include mpreg, human AU, and death. Songs, pairing, and warning are listed before their part.**

_**Love Don't Cost a Thing- Jennifer Lopez (Usuk)**_

Alfred walked through the door, tired and stressed. He had been working overtime for the past 3 months, and it was taking its toll on him. But he knew that his boyfriend, Arthur, wanted to go England to see his family that coming summer, and the only way it was going to happen was if Alfred and he both worked hard and saved up. Alfred knew Arthur was hard to impress, but this would definitely do the trick when he swept him off his feet in a nice fancy hotel in England after a 5-star dinner and into the bedroom with silken sheets on the bed…

Alfred sighed as walked into the kitchen, dropping his briefcase on the table before yanking his tie off and dropping it next to briefcase. He went to go rub his shoulder, but before he could reach it another pair of hands appeared on top of his own. Turning around he looked into those vibrate green eyes that he fell in love with all those years ago.

"Alfred," He spoke softly, "You're pushing yourself to hard,"

"No I'm not, babe. I can deal with it if it means seeing you happy," Alfred gave a weak smile as those delicate, feminine fingers pressed into his shoulders to massage the tense muscles.

"Al, I'm happy as long as you're happy. And quite frankly, you don't seem very happy as of late," Arthur stated as he pulled his hands away to walk around in front of the other, "We can wait till another time to go see my family, they're not all that great anyway," He kissed Alfred's lips, "And besides, I loved you when we both poor college kids. What makes you think taking me or not taking me to some place I've spent half of my life at will make me love you any more or any less?"

_**I Kissed a Girl (Katy Perry)- Attack Attack! (Prucan)**_

Matthew was never one to think someone was "hot" or "his type". In fact, he had been convinced, by his older brother Alfred, that he was probably Asexual. He was never one to attract an attention, and was usually forgotten or left behind in group events. However, that all changed the day after New Year's, when he woke up in a strange bed with a hangover.

"Well, good morning sunshine," A thickly accented voice called from the door way.

Matthew looked up and saw a man that he could only described as "strange", and he had white hair and red eyes and a German accent; but something about his strangeness attracted Matthew.

"U-umm," Matthew started quietly, but the man cut him off.

"I'm surprised that the quiet boy in corner ended up slamming more beers than my brother! Kesesese! I was so impressed I just had to take you home with me," The albino grinned triumphantly.

Matthew stared at the man for a while, trying to remember what had happened, but finding nothing. "I'd r-really don't re-remember anything…" Matthew trailed off.

The man stilled for a moment to process what the blonde boy had said, before smiling and walking towards Matthew, "Well then, I'm Gilbert," He grabbed Matthew's hand, to which the other squeaked at the sudden contact, "And even though I don't usually go for guys, I think I love you,"

_**Grand Theft Autumn (Where Is Your Boy)- Fall Out Boy (Sufin)**_

"Fuck this," A short feminine man grumbled as he kicked back another shot. Tiino had been waiting at his work office for his boyfriend (now ex-boyfriend) to finish his "assignment" that their big, scary Russian boss had apparently given him a month ago. Every day after work, Eduard was to stay after and help tie up any lose ends on finished cases that their law firm had completed for the day. Or at least, that was what the Estonian man had told Tiino. And Tiino believed him, right up till about three hours prior to down his first hit of vodka of the night at a local club, when he found the blonde on top of their boss' sister, fucking her with the doors wide open.

The small Finnish man was about to order another drink, but a tall man caught his eye before he could raise his hand. Perhaps it was the way the strobe lights danced around the club, or maybe it was the large amount of alchol that Tiino had just consumed, but the blonde man with ice blue eyes that sent chills down Tiino's spine was gorgeous. Feeling lucky, the young man hopped off the stool he was occupying and went straight up to the man. All events afterwards were lost in Tiino's memory save for the man's name was Berwald, sweaty dancing, harsh kissing, and inviting Berwald back to his place for some more "fun".

The next morning was "eventful" to say the least as Tiino found a very scary man in his kitchen cooking who claimed to be the same Berwald from the night before.

_**Big and Chunky- Will. (Spamano- mpreg)**_

"I'm fat and ugly and nothing looks good on me and this stupid kid is making it impossible to do ANYTHING!" Romano nearly screeched at the mirror. The southern half of the Italian country was about six months pregnant with the personification of Spain's child. And between swelling feet to cravings of chocolate covered tomatoes, Romano hated the little fetus inside of him.

"Romano," Spain called from down stairs in a cooing voice, "Is everything alright? You seem to be yelling a lot louder today,"

Romano frowned at the comment, as he began the decent to the first floor of their house, his walking turning into waddling the further he went. "No, everything is fucking stupid and wrong!" Romano complained to his loving Spaniard who helped him down the last couple of steps. "Your child has made me fat and ugly!" He accentuated his point by arching his back and pushing his stomach out even further.

Spain's eyes widened at the small confession, his smile dropping to a serious flat line. "Romano, you know that's not true," He coaxed.

"But it is! We haven't gone anywhere, seen anyone or even had sex in the past month!" Romano was on the edge of tears now.

Spain started to laugh till he saw Romano's eyes run over with tears, causing him to become apologetic as he picked up his little Italian and carried him over to the couch. "Oh, Lovi you're beautiful, and even more so with our little one inside of you," He began as he watched more tears roll down Romano's cheeks, "We haven't gone anywhere because I don't want you or the baby getting hurt while you're so emotional and we haven't seen anyone because you cried last time Prussia joked about how big you were," He smiled as Romano's tears came to a stop, "And we haven't had any sex because every time I go to put it in, you threaten to chop my little friend off at the base,"

_**Get Like Me- David Banner- (Prucan)**_

"Birdie, we have to do something about your stuttering,"

Canada's head shot up to look at his ex-nation lover, "Wh-what?"

"See? That's what I'm talking about! You're stuttering makes you sound weak and, even though I think its awesomely cute, no one pays attention to you!" Prussia broke down his reasoning to the much quieter nation. "I mean, isn't there something we can do to help you, you know, 'break the habit' or something?"

Canada stared at the older in confusion, "Habit? St-stuttering is not a ha-habit,"

Prussia blinked a few times before speaking again, "Sure it is,"

"No it's not,"

"Yes it is,"

"No it isn't,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Prussia,"

"Yes?"

"Just shut up,"

_**What Do You Got?- Bon Jovi (Ukus)**_

Alfred ran as fast as he could through the rain. He was running from cops, and mentally trying to run from the sin that he had committed. It had happened so quickly as he didn't know that the woman was dead until he felt her go limp in his hands. He had only meant to pull the trigger to scare the other woman into giving him her purse, but instead he had ended up killing his captive. He felt tears run down his face as he hopped the fence and ran through the door into the rundown apartment that he and his brother lived in. The boys had been on their own since day one when their mother and father abandoned them at the hospital. And ever since they were 18 years old, they found simple jobs that paid minimum wage to survive. But with the economy the way it was and jobs getting cut left and right, both brothers had lost their jobs and were struggling to survive.

As he ran through the hallways he ran into man who was too well dressed to be in that part of town. "Whoa there lad, you look like you've seen a ghost," The man stated as he brought Alfred to a halt. The man's eyes were bright green and they were captivating.

"Hey! I think I saw him go this way!" A voice that Alfred recognized as the cops came blaring through the hallway. Alfred began to panic, not knowing what to do. As he felt a hand land on his shoulder he said goodbye to his life, but before he could be turned around another hand grabbed his other shoulder.

"Mr. Kirkland! What are you doing here?" The cop from before was shocked.

"I was just here for some 'business'," Mr. Kirkland looked into Alfred's eyes, "With this young man here,"

_**Who's Got Your Money?- Tina Parol (Anti-Usuk/Ameripan- breakup) **_

Arthur drove down the street in his convertible mustang as he drank from his Fiji water bottle that he had brought with him from his room in the MGM Hotel in Las Vegas. It had only been a coupel weeks, but he was certain that he had blown half of the money he had taken from his cheating ex Alfred F. Jones. The bastard had been sleeping with their Japanese neighbor for the past couple of years, but Arthur had just found out about it a month ago, and went into denial. Once he found them kissing in between the shrubs that separated their houses, Arthur started to plan.

It only took a week to gather all the information he needed to get revenge on the cheating son of a bitch. He first called Alfred's mother and asked her for his social for taxes, which she gullibly gave away. And after that he just had to wait for Alfred to go on his business trip to pack all of his stuff, go to the bank, clear out Alfred's savings and checking accounts and hit the road.

_**Butterfly- DDR (Usuk)**_

Arthur Kirkland was an immigrant to the small island country fo Japan. He had come over with his father who worked for a Dutch trading company, and once he had passed, Arthur took up his father's position as coordinator of negotiations between the company and companies in japan. But instead of preparing for his next meetin like he typically would, he was instead walking through the foothill forest of Mt. Fuji, something that he would later regret.

The flash of blue flame was bright and blinding, and Arthur tumbled over in shock. There, standing before him, was a man with long blonde hair and shining blue eyes, but he wasn't a man per se. In fact, the ears and tails that he had told the young British immigrant that he was face to face with a Kyuubi. Before Arthur could even speak, the demon held up a piece of paper to his face and in his other hand, a calligraphy brush.

"Please sign this," The man said void of emotion. Arthur would have protested, had he not felt his arm rising by itself and signing the paper. "Thank you," The demon stated as the paper disappeared in a burst of blue flames before turning around and giving a short bow "It's nice to be in your service, Kirkland Arthur of England,"

_**Independence Day- Martina McBride (Anti-Fruk- Abusive France, death, America's POV) **_

Mommy was crying again today. He always tells me not to worry about it, but, when he cries I don't feel like the hero he always says I am. Mommy and Daddy adopted me and Mattie from the place where kids that don't have mommies and daddies live when we were babies. All the pictures that mommy shows me from that time look so colourful and happy; Daddy and Mommy are always smiling in them.

But, a few years ago, Mattie got really sick and died. And then a couple months later, Daddy lost his job. We had to move into a smaller house, and Mommy started working while Daddy started drinking his brown stuff out of a glass bottle. He gets really happy at first, then he gets really mad and Mommy starts to cry which makes Daddy even angrier and he starts to bully Mommy. That's why Mommy sent me out of the house again today. He told me about this really cool parade going on because it's the Fourth of July.

I was almost to town when I saw a fire truck driving by really fast with its lights on and its siren was on, and it was really cool! Well, it was, until I saw it go down our drive way. When I got back home, Mommy, Daddy, the house, the empty bottles of the stinky stuff Daddy drank, and even the pictures of when we were all happy were gone. Mommy was free, but all I could do was cry.

_**Burger King skit- Dane Cook (Prucan- America bashing) **_

"Hey, Birdie?"

"Yes Gilbert?"

"What's with this old Burger King visor? I found it in the shed," The Albino man held up a mouth eaten, dust covered, thing that was barely recognizable as a visor so his boyfriend, Matthew, could see it.

"Oh, that thing," Matthew seethed, "It's nothing, just throw it away,"

"But why do you have it?" Gilbert pressed.

"It's nothing," Matthew quickly answered, "Just a bad memory,"

"Oh, come on. Did you have an ex who used to work at a Burger King and this is his or something? Come on, tell me! I won't get mad," Gilbert pressed again as he wrapped his arms around the Canadian's waist.

Matthew let out a sigh, "Well, if you must know, I used to work there and that thing was mine,"

"And?"

Matthew rubbed his temples in frustration, "It was the first job I ever had, and I only got it because Alfred vouched for me because he was the manager,"

"That doesn't sound so bad," Gilbert mumbled.

Matthew's head shot up, "No! It was _terrible_! Alfred was such an ass, sucking up to the area managers, blaming things on me, and flirting with the costumers while working! He was a serious dick the first time I messed up on one order of French fries and gave the costumer a medium instead of a small! He was all like 'you need to be more careful! Another mistake like that and I'll have to report you! You're just luck I'm your brother' and blah, blah, blah. He did nothing but get me in trouble, getting himself promoted and me fired! And then he acted all innocent as if he had no idea as to why I got fired! He was an idiotic douche bag of a brother!" Matthew ranted on and on. He was so caught in fact that he didn't notice Gilbert slip away and throw the older head gear away, mentally noting never to bring up the fast food chain again.

**Well, there you have it! I feel my mind is a little clearer now… I've decided that the way I was going to do the next chapter of "Of Social Importance" wasn't really all that great, so I've scraped what I started (only about 500 words). I'll start it over again tomorrow, and hopefully finish the first request I have. Thanks for reading and reviews are loved, appreciated, and need to keep Author's imaginations alive! **


End file.
